A New Kind Of Feeling
by iLoVeJaMeS23
Summary: Who does Brooke go to when she finds out her best friend Peyton and now exboyfriend Lucas go behind her back and cheat. BALEY!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own anything  
Rated R: sexual content, language, etc....  
Some Background Info: This fan fiction starts off Right After The Episode where Brooke finds out Luke cheated on her with Peyton her Ex-Best-Friend. Haley tutors Nathan but there just really good friends nothing more. Haley went to the hospital to see Luke when he was there but they both knew she was still mad at him for cheating.  
  
Chapter One Part One  
  
Brookes POV  
  
Brooke was walking around town at about 11 PM she had just passed Karen's Cafe. She was trying hard not to think about what was going on in her life at that moment. Her so called "Best Friend" betrayed her completely. Her first boyfriend whom she cared about betrayed her. She didnt think she would ever be able to  
trust anyone ever again. She had no one to turn to, not her "Friends", not her "Parents" if you could even call them that. She had no one and it hurt. She decided to go to the Docks for some odd reason she thought she would feel better there maybe because it was at peace this time at night and you could see the stars shine so brightly. But her gut instinct was just telling her to go there and that it would some how help. She was thinking about possibly hitting a club and getting trashed and having sex. But it would hurt too much, and to tell you the truth she never was even turned on. She would just pretend to be she only had sex because of the orgasms, but she was never actually turned on by the guys she had sex with even Lucas. She didnt even know why. She had went to sit at the bench and just looked up at the sky. Asking why she was always unhappy. She heard some noises and turned around to see Haley James walking towards the dock. What the hell could good old Haley James be doing out at night alone at this time.  
  
"Brooke?" asks Haley  
  
"Hey tutorgirl" she tries to say cheerfully but it doesnt work  
  
_Ahh, whats the point?  
  
"You okay?" she aks taking a good look at Brooke, she was wairing sweatpants and a hoodie with no make up, her eyes were also red and swollen from crying. Which was very weird for Brooke Davis since she always looks perfect, but definitely not now she looked like a lost soul right now.  
  
Does it look like im okay.  
  
"Why do you want to know? It's not like you care." Brooke asks  
  
"I do care Brooke and Im really sorry for what Peyton and Lucas did to you. Im not even talking to Luke because im so mad at him for cheating." Haley says  
Wow, didnt see that one coming. Why am I being such a bch? She's trying to be nice.  
  
"Really?" Brooke asks  
  
"Yah...what he did was wrong and he knows it." she pauses "Brooke I want us to be friends I got to know a different side of you when Luke was in the hospital and I really liked it" she says  
  
Friends! Ha! I dont even know what that word means anymore. But Haley is a sweetheart and has a great big heart. She looks like she could be a good friend.  
  
"I think we could try being friends." Brooke says half smiling  
  
"Ok well it's getting late" Haley says Brooke's smile turns in to a friend  
  
Figures she would leave just when we start making progress.  
  
"Come on lets go to my house. I have like a million DVD's and my house is filled with ice cream. We could have a girl's night in." Haley says and they both smile  
  
"Okay" Brooke knods and Haley lends a hand to help her up Brooke takes it "Friends" Brooke says and they shake hands  
  
"Friends" Haley says still holing her hand. They both cant help but feel something funny going on in their stomachs when they touch.  
  
I think I just felt sparks. Nahhhh  
  
They both start walking towards Haley's house and dont even realize they're still holding hands.  
  
_THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE IN BOTH HALEY AND BROOKES POV FOR BROOKES I WILL RIGHT BP AND HALEYS I WILL RIGHT HP  
  
CHAPTER ONE, PART TWO  
  
They both start walking towards Haley's house and dont even realize they're still holding hands. They had just arrived at Haley's and they looked down to see their hands intervined and let go. Haley opened the door and let them in turning the light on and locking the door behind her.  
  
"No one's home?" Brooke asks  
  
"No they never are my parents are always away and my siblings are all at college" Haley sighs  
  
BP- looks like we got a few things in common  
"Oh" Brooke says  
  
"Well cmon lets go upstairs" Haley says walking up the stairs with Brooke a few steps behind her. They enter her room and Haley takes off her jacket revealing a simple white t-shirt and Brooke takes off her hoodie revealing an abercrombie shirt.  
  
"Do you want to watch the movies in my room or downstairs my TV is 50 inches but downstairs is bigger its up to you?" Haley asks  
  
"Lets watch it in here" she says  
  
"Ok cool well lets go make some oven pizza and well work our way from that to ice cream" Haley says, they smile.  
  
"Ok" Brooke says  
  
They went downstairs and made the pizza and than came upstairs and setted up on Haleys table. They put on FRIENDS while they ate and were both laughing. They had finished eating and brought they're plates downstairs and grabbed a carton of ice cream. They went upstairs back to Haley's room and set the ice cream down.  
  
"Well im going to change into something more comfortable" Haley says  
  
Haley took off her jeans revealing those booty short underwear things you guys know what im talking about. She than took off her t-shirt revealing a lacy black bra. Brooke was watching her the whole time astounded by her very toned and mature body. She thought Haley was atleast a size D cup and she had a great $$. Haley sat down on her bed grabbing her shoulder and ached in pain.  
  
"Oww" Haley says trying to massage herself  
  
"What's wrong?" Brooke asks  
  
"My neck and back really hurt." Haley says  
  
"Ok well i know how to fix that." Brooke says  
  
"Really? How?" Haley asks  
  
"Here lie down on your back." Brooke tells her and she does, and brooke goes and straddles her from the back and starts to massage her neck loosening it up. "Your really tense." Brooke says now moving to massage her shoulders. She hears many moans from Haley and starts to get wet. She had never felt so arroused in her life. Haley was feeling the same way. Brooke now got to the middle of her back and unclasped Haley's bra and started to massage her there. She had been massaging Haley for a good 45 minutes and both were ready to exploid in their underwear. Haley moaned more than she ever had in her life. Brooke finished and got off Haley. "All better?" Brooke asks  
  
"Much thanks" Haley says getting off her bed leaving her bra on the bed. Standing topless.  
  
BP- yup definetly a D-cup  
  
Haley pulls off her underwear and grabbed a towel.  
  
"Im going to go to brush my teeth and stuff than if you want we could go in my jacuzzi." Haley asks?  
  
"Yah sure is there another bathroom where I can wash up?" Brooke asks  
  
"Down the hall to your right." Haley says as Brooke leaves. Haley walks into her bathroom but not before grabbing her vibrator to have some fun on her own Brooke really got her wet. So wet she was afraid Brooke would see the stains. Brooke walked into the bathroom and also had some fun as she fingered herself. They both came out of the bathroom and walked back to Haley's room both of them in towels. They walked to the jacuzzi and removed their towels. Haley was staring at Brooke's beautiful body. And she blushed when Brooke had noticed. They both got into the jacuzzi and just relaxed in theyre for about 30 minutes staring at eachother's bodies. Then they went back to Haley's room and collapsed on the bed side by side in towels. Haley put on American Pie and they lied down on her bed watching it until they both fell asleep still in their towels.

AN- I already have about three chapters finished please READ AND REPLY


	2. CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

Rated R: sexual content, language, etc....

**CHAPTER ONE, PART THREE**

Brooke had woken up first and realized they were both still in towels well half way still in towels as Brooke's towel had slipped off a bit revealing both of her breasts. But it didnt bother her considering Haley's arm was draped across her body and her hand had landed right on top of her right breast. Haley's towel had also slipped off a bit revealing her left breast, which had got Brooke a little too excited.

_BP- snap out of it Brooke_

Haley's eyes fluttered open as she realized her hand was on Brooke's boob. She got this huge smile on her face.

_HP- what the hell is going on with me?_

She got up and threw on a robe, and Brooke turned over and she handed Brooke a robe too. "Thanks" Brooke says slipping it on

HP- Brooke has definitely matured well she should be a D cup wow were the same bra size

"Well Im going to go shower I always have to after I go in the jacuzzi" Haley says

"Me too" Brooke says

"Ok well my bathroom has 3 showers so you can go in mine if you want?" Haley asks "

Yah sure" Brooke says as they both head into the bathroom.

Brooke was in the shower and she couldn't help but steal some glances at Haley she truly had a gorgeous body. She also noticed Haley had glanced at her a few times so it was all good. Brooke stepped out of the shower the same time Haley did. As Haley hands her a towel and wraps one around herself and so does Brooke, they smile and start to brush their teeth and hair. They walk out of the bathroom still in their towels. Haley walks towars her closet and pulls out two spagetti tank tops and 2 pairs of short shorts, she hands Brooke a pair of each and than gives her a nice red laced thong to match as she grabs a black laced one for her self. They both change smiling the whole time. They walked into the kitchen.

"So what do you want to eat?" Haley asks

"Um Im not sure" Brooke says

"How bout some pancakes?" Haley asks

"Sure that'd be great" Brooke says

"OK well you get the milk and I'll get the pancake mix" Haley says as she opens a top cabinet and is jumping up and down feverishly trying to reach the box. Brooke stiffles a laugh even though shes only about 2 inches taller than her as Haley grabs a chair and climbs up on it to grab the mix and Brooke cant help but look up her shorts.

_BP- god whats wrong with me lately?_

Haley hops off the chair and they start making the mix. Haley's now flipping the pancakes and the phone rings.

"Hey Brooke could you get that babe?" Haley asks

"Yah sure" Brooke says as she heads to get the phone

"Hello" Brooke says

"Hey Brooke is that you?"

"Depends is this Nathan?"

"Yah"

"What are you doing at Hales house?"

"Just hanging out I spent the night here"

"Oh cool well do you guys need a ride to school?" Unlike most people Nathan also knew that Brooke had a great heart

"Um hold on let me ask... Hales!" Brooke yells

"Yah" she yells back

"Nathan wants to know if we need a ride to school" Brooke says

"He calls me everyday and asks me that and the same answer is yes and tell him I said pancakes" she says

"Nate" "

Yah"

"Haley says that the answer is yes as always and she told me tell you pancakes"

"Pancakes.... YES.... I'll be right there bye Brooke"

"Later Nate" she says hanging up

"Pancakes are ready" Haley says

"Yum they smell good" Brooke says helping set the table as the doorbell rings

"Come in" Haley yells

"Isn't the door locked?" Brooke asks

"Yah Nate knows where the spare is" she says

"Hey ladies" Nate says walking in the kitchen kissing Haley and Brooke both on the cheek "What kind?" he asks

"Bluberry" Haley says

"Yum my favorite" he says smiling and sitting down. They all ate their breakfast and Haley was now washing the dishes as Brooke was wiping down the table.

"So Brooke and I are going to go upstairs and change now" Haley says as they walk upstairs and Nathan heads outside to shoot some hoops.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Brooke asks once they enter Haley's room

"Nothing were just friends" Haley says

"Sure" Brooke says

"No really we are you can even ask him" Haley says

"No I believe you" Brooke says smiling

"Ok well here's a bra I hope It's your size If not you can wear one of my sisters" she says handing Brooke a Lacy D cup Red Bra

"No it's my size" Brooke says taking off her spagetti tank and putting it on as Haley takes off her spagetti tank and puts on her Lacy black bra

"OK now what do I wear....." Haley says "Wow you have really nice clothes Hales. How come you don't wear them to school?" Brooke asks

"I dont know I dont really feel the need to impress people" Haley says grabbing a pair of low rise jeans and a Black BeBe shirt. As Brooke grabs a short denim skirt and a Black Armani shirt. Both of them revealing some skin. They put on some make up and grab their purses and head out the door going outside to see Nathan shooting free throws.

"Hale's what happened to not wearing your "nice clothes" to school?" Nathan asks mocking her

"Things change" she says climbing in to Nathan's mustang with Brooke

**Chapter One, Part Four**

Haley, Brooke, and Nathan had all arrived to school and headed off to their first period classes. It was now 4th period which meant lunchtime. Haley was at her locker when she felt a pair of arms around her shoulders.

"Hey friend" Brooke says

"Hey tigger" Haley says smiling

"You ready for lunch?" Brooke asks

"Yup Im starved" Haley says as she puts her last book away and closes her locker, and her and Brooke head off to lunch they get their lunch and sit at an empty table as Nathan comes over.

"Well If it isn't the two most sexiest women of Tree Hill" Nathan says grabbing a seat

"Dont you know it" Brooke says

"I'll be right back Im going to get another drink you guys want one?" Haley asks

"Yah can you get me a cherry coke?" Brooke asks

"Sure" Haley says heading off to the vending machine as she sees Lucas and Peyton making out their, she scoffs at them and turns around putting her money in the machine.

"Hales you still mad at me?" Lucas asks

"What do you think?" Haley asks

"Look Im sorry but I really like Peyton" Lucas says

"Yah well you broke Brooke's heart" she says

"Why are you hanging with her? Look at what your wearing. What happened to not dressing up for school? The Haley I know--" he was cut off

"The Lucas I knew didnt screw people over" Haley says

"And you Peyton screwed her over for a guy none the less you should both be ashamed" she says grabbing the drinks and walking away

"Your looking hot Haley" says Jeff one of the football players

"That's good to know" she says walking away

"I swear if one more guy hits on me I'll castrate them" Haley says sitting down handing Brooke her cherry coke

"I'll kick their ass Hales" Nathan says

"Thanks babe but I can handle it" she says

"Hales you should join cheering" says Brooke

"Nah it's not my thing" Haley says

"Bulls hit" coughs Nathan recieving a glare from Haley

"What you know your a great dancer Haley" Nathan says

"Really?!" Brooke asks

"Yah she is" Nathan says

"Well than its settled you Haley James are now a Ravens cheerleader" Brooke says smiling

"I guess it could be fun" Haley says

"Yes" Brooke yells

"Well we dont have practices today so Im having a party at my beach house tonight" Nathan says

"Were going" Brooke says

"I dont know" Haley says

"Come on Hales" Nathan says

"Yah come on do it for me please" Brooke pouts

"Fine" Haley says defeated as Brooke grabs her hand from under the table and squeezes it reassuringly.

"Well then me and you are going shopping after school" Brooke says as they both smile Brooke still holding Haleys hand. It was now after school and Brooke and Haley had both bought their outfits both of them buying very short skirts and very revealing tops. They went back to Haley's house and put on their outfits both of them looking stunning. They arrived at the beach house and the party was in full swing. They were sitting at the kitchen table playing I Never Haley and Brooke were seated next to eachother. Haley and Brooke had now had about 5 shots.

"I never had sex" Haley says taking another shot as almost everyone took a shot. Brooke put her hand on Haley's inner thigh and started to rub up and down she didnt know what had came over her but she just needed to feel Haley. Brooke rubbed her hand up and down as she reached her thong line and started to rub circles on the outside of her thong. Haley was about to burst out moaning and that would have looked pretty weird, but she was saved my Nathan coming over and grabbing her and Brooke for them to dance. Haley was grinding infront of Nathan while Brooke was grinding on him from behind. When they heard something break.

"I'll be back" Nathan says slipping out from in between Haley and Brooke, as Haley is about to leave Brooke grabs her from her waist and they start to grind. Nobody even noticed because they were all pretty much trashed. Brooke pulled Haley closer to her until there was nothing in between them. Haley lays her head on Brooke's shoulder as Brooke starts to nibble on her ear which is driving Haley crazy. They went on dancing like that for about an hour until they needed a drink badly.

"Im thirsty" Brooke whispers into Haley's ear

"Me too" Haley says grabbing Brooke's hand and leading them both into the kitchen.

"Hey you two" Nathan says

"Hey" they say in unisom as Nathan hands them both a cup of coke and rum.

"Do you want to leave now?" Brooke asks Haley as she knods

"You can sleep over my house today" Brooke says

"Allright" Haley says excited

"Nathan me and Hales are going to head out" Brooke says

"Allright are you guys okay to drive though?" Nathan says worried

"It's okay were just a little tipsy but me and Hales are just going to crash at my beach house so were not going to drive anyway" Brooke says

"Ok cool how bout I come over tomorow for breakfast?" Nathan asks

"Sure" Brooke says

"Were not driving?" Haley asks confused

"My beach house is only 2 blocks away" Brooke says

"Oh okay" Haley says

"Well bye Nate see you tomorow" Brooke says kissing him on the cheek and Haley kisses him on the cheek too and they head out.

"Lets take the long way shall we? So we could walk on the beach?" Brooke asks

"Awesome" Haley says as they head out and walk towards the beach they take off their shoes so their feet could touch the water. Haley grabs a hold of Brooke's hand and they both smile.

"I got an idea" Brooke says

"Oh god" Haley says

"Lets skinny dip" Brooke says

"No way in hell" Haley says

"Come on were 2 blocks away from Nates so noone will see us. And were right infront of my house so we could just run right in my house after. Please Hales live a little." Brooke says

"Brooke the waters freezing" Haley says

"I'll warm you up" she purrs seductively in her ear

"Ok fine" Haley says

"Really?!" Brooke asks

"Yah why the hell not we only live once right?" Haley says

"Right" Brooke says as she leads Haley to her porch as she takes off all her clothes, Haley just stares at her amazed by her body.

"You do the same to me too Hales" Brooke says as Haley blushes. Haley takes off her skirt and than her thong, she than tries to take off her halter top but is having some trouble.

"Brooke" Haley says as Brooke unties her halter and pulls Haley's top over her head as she puts her hand around Haleys breasts and unclasps the bra from the front letting her hand linger there for a moment. She lets go and puts all the clothes on the porch swing. She turns around and smacks Haley on the ass before running down the steps. Haley takes off after her and smacks Brooke's ass as she reaches her than grabs her hand both of them laughing. They enter the ocean and start splashing around they start to get really cold.

"Brooke it's freezing" Haley says

"My nipples are about to fall off" Brooke says laughing

"Mine too" Haley says as Brooke comes up to her from behind and cups her breasts one in each hand rubbing them gently as she places butterfly kisses all over her neck and than starts to gently suck on it. She than starts to nibble on her ear again. As Haley lets out a moan.

"Lets head inside" Brooke says grabbing Haley's hand as they run inside Brooke's beach house. Brooke leads them up stairs towards her bathroom as she puts on the shower and gets in. Haley just stands there.

"You coming in or what?" Brooke says peaking her head out as Haley gets in behind her. Brooke leans back on Haley letting the hot water drip all over their bodies as they grind in the shower. Haley grabs the soap and puts some in her hand rubbing it all over Brooke.

"So Haley James does have a wild side" Brooke says

"You drive me crazy" Haley purrs into her ear as Brooke puts some soap in her hand and rubs it all over Haley's body. They let the water rinse the soap off them and Brooke turns off the water as she grabs Haleys hand pulling them both out of the shower grabbing a huge towel and wrapping it around both of them. Brooke and Haley dry off and throw the towel on the floor and head into Brooke's room naked. Brooke takes out two cami's and two thongs and hands a pair of each to Haley as they change and hop into bed. Brooke wraps her hands around Haley as they fall asleep spooning.

AN- THERES CHAPTER TWO HOPE U LIKE IT


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Chapter Two, Part One**

Haley had woken up in Brooke's arms, she was very attracted to Brooke and was also starting to gain feelings for her. Haley was starting to panick, she had never felt this way towards someone before let alone a girl let alone Brooke Davis captain of the cheering team and most popular girl of Tree Hill. She knew all that was just a stereotype and that Brooke was nothing what she had seemed like, but she also didnt know if Brooke was just messing with her or she really felt something between them too and even if she did feel something than who knew if she would pretend she didnt to keep her popularity status and image. She was so lost in her own world she didnt realize that the bed had shifted. She heard a loud bang though that did interupt her thoughts as she looked at Brooke.

"BROOKE, HALEY WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" they heard Nathan scream from downstairs

"Hold on Nathan well be right down just sit in the kitchen." Brooke screamed back

"Oh my god" Haley says looking frantically at Brooke

"Okay here Hales" Brooke says handing Haley a pair of sweats and a hoodie while throwing on some sweats herself.

"Thanks" Haley says throwing them on and heading downstairs after Brooke

"Hey Nate" Brooke says entering the room

"Hey Brooke, Hales it's not like you to wake up late?" Nathan says referring to the clock which read 6 AM which for any teenager is way too early but Haley usually wakes up at 5 AM and considering they have school at 9 it's just not normal.

"Guess I just slept comfortably" Haley says sitting down, Brooke glanced at her but Haley was just rubbing her neck uncomfortably while Nathan looks at them weirdly he noticed the hickies on Haley's neck and was about to say something when he looked at Brooke who also had hickies on her neck. "What the hell" Nathan thought "Why are these two acting weird" he thought

"Why are you two so quiet? I feel like im in the twighlight zone" Nathan says recieving two glares

"Shutup Nate" Brooke says

"So who wants what to eat?" Haley asks

"Bacon and egg sandwich" Nathan says as both girls groan

"Nate cant we like go to McDonalds or something" Brooke says

"Yah PLEASE" Haley says

"Fine but Im not paying" Nathan says as Haley and Brooke both roll their eyes all three of them knowing he will pay.

"Whatever you say Nate" Haley says

"Well are you two getting dressed or leaving in sweats?" Nathan asks Haley and Brooke both look at eachother. "

Sweats" they say in unison

"Okayyy" Nathan says confused Haley and Brooke never go out in sweats

"Well lets go then" Haley says getting up, they all get in the car and drive to McDonalds all 3 of them silent the whole time eating. Nathan wondering whats going on with Haley and Brooke and why they both have hickeys considering Brooke said she wasnt interested in hooking up for a while and Haley because she isnt exactly the hook up in one night kind of girl. Haley wondering if this is all real and Brooke wondering about choosing her feelings over her chance of loosing her popularity. They finish eating at 7 and head to Brooke's real house not her beach house. Nathan is outside Brooke's house shooting hoops as Brooke and Haley enter the house.

"Brooke are you sure I should just get ready here? I mean I could just head back to my house" Haley says

"No thats crazy" Brooke says as they head into Brooke's room

"Ok well what do you want to wear?" Brooke asks pointing to her walk in closet as Haley goes and grabs a short denim skirt and a black turtle neck and a pair of black boots.

"How bout this?" she asks

"I love it" Brooke says going in to her closet and grabbing a pair of low rise jeans and a red turtle neck and sneakers

"Come on" she says grabbing Haley's hand and leading her into the bathroom which had like 5 showers. Brooke took off her clothes and got into the shower and Haley took off her clothes and entered a different shower. They got out and looked at eachother examining the hickies on each of their bodies they had hickies from their stomach up till their necks. They both smiled as Brooke grabbed a towel and gave it to Haley as Brooke wrapped a towel around her self. They entered Brooke's room and dried off as they both changed looking at eachother the whole time. They put on some make up grabbed their clothes and headed out the door, they got outside and walked to Nathan's car and got in. Nathan looked at them both stealing glances at eachother "No they couldn't of" Nathan thinks. They sped off to school and each headed off to their classes. It was now lunch time and they were seated at their lunch table.

"So Hales tomorows your first cheer practice right?" Nathan asks

"Yah it is" Haley says as Brooke tries to hide her smile

"Cool" Nathan says Nathan had had enough he couldnt stand the akward silence anymore.

"Ok whatever the hell it is going on I want you two back to normal" he pauses "Hales, Brooke I havent seen you two be happy in a while and I mean real happy no fake smiles or laughs the real you two. Brooke even when you were with Lucas I didn't see you truly happy." he pauses again and the girls are about to reject but he stops them "But I saw you two happy yesturday and I love you two both as sisters and it made me happy to see you two happy. I dont know if it's this new friendship thats got you both smiling or something else is going on, but be happy again please." Nathan says as Haley and Brooke look at him funny. "Dont you two give me that look I saw the hickies" Nathan says

"But--" Nathan cuts Haley off

"Listen if what I think is going on then I dont have a problem with it okay. You two mean alot to me you're my only true friends and it's okay with me and you two shouldn't have to be hiding under your true feelings." Nathan says getting up "Put your feelings before your image girls and just talk to me when you have things figured out." Nathan says walking away

"I got to go" Brooke says leaving the table confused as ever. Haley gets up and walks away as they all ignore one another for the rest of the day. It was now after school and Haley was in her room changing she was in her skirt but was topless when Brooke had walked in the room.

"Oh sorry" Brooke says turning around

"Brooke it's nothing you haven't seen before" Haley says

"True" Brooke says turning around and walking to Haley's bed sitting down taking off her bra and top.

"What are you doing Brooke?" Haley asks annoyed she was hurt when Brooke had walked away today she thought it was all a game to Brooke.

"Im making it even." Brooke says as Haley stifles a laugh, Brooke pulls Haley by the arm on to the bed as she makes Haley sit next to her. Brooke is holding both Haley's hands facing her.

"Can you just hear me out please?" Brooke asks

"Okay" Haley says looking at her

"Okay well just let me say everything I have to say and than talk okay?" Haley knods

"Ok well you see I've never felt this way before. I've never really been turned on by anyone before, until I met you and let me just tell you you have made me feel more aroused in the past 3 days than I've ever been." Haley smiles "You see even after all the sex and stuff I've done I never really felt this way and than you came along and one kiss or one touch from you and I get all crazy and that scares me." Haley frowns "You see I have an image to protect and well I know I probably hurt you today by walking away but I was confused because people dont expect Brooke Davis captain of the cheerleading team and most popular girl in the school to have feelings for a girl." Haley turns her head the other way "But" Brooke grabs her chin and makes Haley look her in the eye "I cant help the way I feel and I do care what people would think if they found out, but I care about Mine and your feelings first. And I want to try and give us a shot." Haley smiles "Okay thats enough babling I've told you how I feel." Brooke says

"Are you serious Brooke?" Haley asks but she can tell Brooke is serious by the look in her eyes

"Like a heart attack" Brooke says

"Well then I want to give us a try too than" Haley says as they both smile

"Good, cause your looking really hot right now and I dont think I would've been able to control myself if you didnt agree" Brooke says as Haley's face turns red "I love it when you blush" Brooke says jumping on Haley straddling her waist and kissing her passionaitly both of them groping eachother all over. They were in a very heated makeout session when the phone rang. "Dont get that" Brooke says

"I have to" Haley says grabbing the phone she talked for about a minute than hung up. "That was Karen she wanted to know what time I was coming in to work" Haley says

"What time?" Brooke asks

"I have to be there at 5" Haley says

"Well that leaves us a good half an hour" Brooke says with a smirk

"Yup but I need a shower" Brooke pouts as Haley gets up and takes off her skirt and thong.

"Ahh come on Hales you're killing me" Brooke says as Haley walks into the bathroom leaving the door open. Brooke sits on the bed for a minute before getting up and heading into the bathroom.

"I have to pee" Brooke says as Haley laughs and Brooke uses the toilet stealing glances at Haley as she showers.

"Ahh its cold" Brooke says rubbing her arms up and down. Haley turns her head and smirks at the topless brunette. Brooke takes off her skirt and thong and opens the shower door and puts her arms around Haley's waist kissing her neck all over.

"Now your killing me" Haley says under her breath moaning as Brooke caresses her body all over. "Brooke baby I would love to continue this but I got work." Haley says as she turns off the water and steps out of the shower grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her and Brooke as they hold eachother. Brooke grabs Haley by the face and kisses her pushing her gently against the wall. They were just getting into the kiss when the doorbell rang.

"Damn" Brooke says as they break free from the kiss. Haley grabs another towel and wraps it around her she walks towards her bedroom window looks out and sees Nathan.

"NATHAN" Haley yells as he looks up and sees her.

"HEY HALES, WANNA LET ME IN" Nathan yells back

"You have a key dumbass" Haley yells as he hits his head laughing

''I forgot" he yells pulling out his keys

"Stay in the living room till I call you Im changing" she yells as he knods and heads in the house.

"He's so crazy sometimes" Haley says turning around and seeing Brooke in one of Haley's jeans and a black bebe top. "Damn couldn't have let me get one more peak" Haley says as Brooke pulls her over to the bed and kisses her and Haley's towel gets thrown across the room in the process.

"You'll get plenty of peaks later baby" Brooke says seductively as Haley gets off the bed and puts on a pair of jeans and a beige jlo top.

"Nathan you can come up now" Haley says walking over to her mirror and fixing her hair as Brooke walks into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Hey Hales sorry for blowing up on you earlier" Nathan says quickly

"Dont be" Haley says "You were right"

"Yah but I was jumping to conclusions and wait I was right?" he says half questioning half stating

"Yah you were" she says as Brooke walks out of the bathroom with a towel drying her hair.

"Hey Nate" Brooke says

"So... um you guys talked?" Nathan asks

"Yup" Haley says smiling

"So are you two like a couple and like girlfriends now?" Nathan asks as Haley looks to Brooke and she grabs a hold of her hand.

"Yah we are" Brooke says as she plops down on the lazyboy and Haley climbs in to her lap.

"Awesome" Nathan says "Yah but were not going to tell anyone...atleast for now were not" Haley says

"Secrets safe with me" Nate says

"WE know" Haley and Brooke say in unison

"Alright well I hate to leave but, I have work" Haley says

"Alright well I'll drive you" Brooke says

"You sure?" Haley asks

"Yup" Brooke says as they both get up Haley grabbing Brooke's hand as all 3 of them walk out of Haley's house.

"Bye Nate" Haley says kissing him on the cheek

"Later my favorite matchmaker" Brooke says kissing him on the cheek

"I'll stop by later for dinner" Nathan says leaving as Haley and Brooke climb into Brooke's bug blasting Maroon 5. They get to the cafe and Haley and Brooke both get out of the car and step into the back alley.

"I'll see you in a little bit" Haley says

"Sooner than you think" Brooke says

"You coming by with Nate for dinner?" Haley asks

"Yup" Brooke says

"You dont have to you know Lucas might be here" Haley says

"Who cares it's not like I still like him come to think of it I dont think I ever had feelings for him in a sexual way. We just had a good friendship type girlfriend boyfriend thing going on. Im only mad at him because I cared about him and he betrayed me. If he came and told me that he loved Peyton than it would have been a complete different story." Brooke says

"True. What about Peyton?" Haley asks

"Well I dont want to see her but if seeing her means I get to see my amazingly sexy new girlfriend at work than I guess I'll just have to see her." Brooke says as Haley smiles

"Okay, but I have to go babe" Haley says kissing Brooke sweetly on the lips as she heads off into the cafe swaying her hips.

"God you drive me crazy" Brooke thinks

**Chapter Two, Part Two**

Haley enters the cafe and it's pracitcally dead. She grabs her apron and puts it on and walks up to Karen.

"Hey Karen"

"Hey Hales. You still mad at Luke?"

"Yah I am" Haley says looking away

"It's dead here"

"Yah the dinner rush should be here soon though" Karen says as a young couple walks in.

"I got it" she says walking away, Haley is wiping down the counter when she feels a tap on her shoulder, she turns around and sees Lucas.

"What do you want Luke?" she asks her brown eyes burning holes into his blue ones

"Listen Im sorry for what I said and even more Im sorry for what I did to Brooke."

"Yah well sorry doesn't cut it sometimes."

"Come on Hales dont be like this."

"Only my friends call me Hales Lucas." she says as his face crumples into a hurt expression.

"Whatever." he says walking away as she feels sorry for what she said

"Damn it" she curses walking towards the new crowd that has developed within the five minutes of her talking to Lucas. She puts on a fake smile and starts to takes some orders. It's now 5:30 and Peyton stops by she walks towards a booth and sits down as Haley walks towards her.

"Can I take your order?" she asks with an attitude

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"Look were really busy and If your not going to order I have other customers to take care of."

"Fine than come back to the table when Luke gets here I cant order without him." Haley rolls her eyes "He's really upset he looked like he was about to cry about 20 minutes ago."

"If you cant do the time dont do the crime."

"I love him."

"Thats great." Haley says sacastically

"Look as far as I kno I've never done anything to make you mad at me."

"You betrayed your best friend"

"Yah and you dont know how sorry I am------"

"Peyton save it for someone who actually believes you and stay away from Brooke." Haley says storming away, she was beyond mad at that point she just wanted to go home and take a nice bubble bath possibly with Brooke. She walked over to a table with her note pad.

"Hey What can I get you." she says not looking up from her notepad

"You, with some whipped cream on top." Haley looks up knowing all to well whos voice it was.

"Hey Brooke, Nate"

"Hey baby" Brooke says

"Hey Hales it's pretty busy."

"Yah it is."

"You need some help I could go grab an apron and help you" Brooke suggests

"No that's okay baby."

"On second thought how bout me and you head into the storage room so I could get some hot waitress action." Brooke whispers in Haley's ear as she blushes

"I dont even want to know." Nathan says

"So what do you guys want to get? I'd love to hang here but it's really busy in here."

"How bout we wait till your break to eat so we can all eat together." Nathan suggests

"Nate I dont get a break till 7"

"Well then I guess well just have to wait till 7 than sexy." Brooke says

"Okay fine I'll go get you guys some virgin daquiri's"

"How bout some virgin Haley."

"Brooke!" Haley shrieks as Nathan starts to crack up.

"What? Cant I just flirt with an incredibly sexy waitress"

"Only if her name is Haley" they both smile "But I got to go I'll get you your drinks and Brooke you could have your virgin later." Haley winks walking away

"I think you think about sex more than guys do." Nathan says

"Only with Haley."

"Im happy for you two. I mean It doesnt bother me at all."

"Well I would hope it doesnt."

"Yah and I also wouldn't mind if I would happen to walk in on you two naked going at it." he adds with a smirk

"NATHAN" Brooke hits him over the head

"What I was kidding." Haley walked to the table next to Peyton and Lucas's, she could hear them laughing and cursed them in side her mind for ever hurting Brooke.

"Uhh Haley were ready now." she hears Peyton say from her table, she walks to her table.

"Well LUCAS is with you and LUCAS knows how to make everything on this menu and never had to order it before so LUCAS can get your orders himself." she walks away and notices Nathan and Brooke laughing as she smiles at them and they wave. About 10 daquiris and an hour later the crowd was pretty much dying down, and the rush was pretty much over. Lucas and Peyton had left and Haley got a few sentences away to Brooke and Nathan between waitressing. Haley walked over to a table filled with some college guys.

"Hey guys. Can I get you some drinks?"

"Yah a round of cokes and you on the side." Some guy says as the rest of the group laughs

"Cute really"

"Im Erick"

"Im not interested."

"Nice to meet you not interested."

"I'll get your cokes." Haley says walking away and off behind the counter

"You do that baby." _Eww when Brooke says it it's sweet and sexy but that guy is just yuck_ "Here you guys go" she says handing them their drinks

"How come you dont wear one of those little waitress outfits?" _God this guy doesn't give it a rest_

"Because we dont have to." she was starting to show her aggrivation and Brooke had noticed.

"Nate what's going on over there?" Brooke asks nervously

"Nothing Brooke why you getting all fidgety."

"Nathannnn" she whines and he looks at her confused

"Come on Brooke it's just some guys talking to Haley it happens every day" Brooke gives him a dirty look

"Well Im going over there."

"Brooke sit down people will get suspicious." Haley walks back to the counter and Erick follows her and grabs her ass Brooke and Nathan see this and both jump out of their seats. They get towards Haley and you see her yelling at the guy while Brooke grabs her hand and pulls her away and into the back storage room.

"You okay? What was that about?" Brooke asks as she closes the storage room door. Haley sits on a box as Brooke stands over her.

"Yah Im okay some guy was just hitting on me and took it too far."

"Did he grab your ass?"

"Yah"

"I'm going to kill that guy" Brooke starts to walk back towards the door when Haley grabs her arm.

"I think Nathan's taking care of that" she pushes Brooke against the door

"But you have something else to take care of"

"And what is that?" Brooke smirks, Haley grabs a bottle of whip cream and pops it open waving it in her hand

"Virgin Haley" Brooke grabs Haley by the waist and pulls her towards her and kisses her passionaitly

"Alone at last"Brooke moans within the kiss, their kisses become more fierce and Haleys hand is up Brooke's shirt and Brooke's hand is on Haley's ass.

"Everything okay in there?" Karen's voice breaks their kiss

"Yah" Haley yells "Well continue this later" Haley says as Brooke walks out first and Haley smacks her ass

"Fiesty I love it"

"I'm sorry honey those boys got escorted out and I think Nathan really did a number on that boy." Karen says

"Oh, Im fine dont worry bout it." Nathan walks back in the cafe with blood on his hands and shirt

"Oh my god Nathan" Brooke says as her Haley and Karen run towards him sitting him down on a chair Haley and Brooke starting to tear

"Girls dont worry it's not my blood" the girls let out a sigh of relief

"What you think someone could hit me yah okaaay" he says sarcastically with a cocky smirk as the girls just laugh at him

"Nobody messes with my 2 girls." he kisses them both on the forehead

"Come on Fighter I'll give you a clean shirt" Karen says "And Haley you have the rest of the night off"

"But----"

"No but's now take off that apron and I'll get you guys some food"


	4. Chapter Four

A week had past by and everything was great. Brooke, Haley, and Nathan went to school every day and than Haley and Brooke would go to cheering practice and Nathan to basketball. On the days Haley worked Brooke would hang around all day and than Nathan would come and they would all eat dinner on her break. On the days Haley didn't work Haley was with Brooke at either one of their empty houses. Each night had been spent either at Brooke's or Haley's both of them staying over at eachother's houses. Even though things were going great Brooke and Nathan could tell Haley missed Lucas, and Nathan and Haley both knew that Brooke was disappointed in Peyton for betraying her trust. Brooke was not on speaking terms with Peyton and she didn't think she would talk to her for a while, Haley and Lucas had exchanged "heys" but that was about it. It was now Friday morning and Haley was at the cafe because she didn't feel like cooking, Brooke and Nathan were in the back while one of the waitresses were trying to teach them how to make pancakes and Karen and Haley were watching in amusement. Karen had noticed a very positive change in Haley, but she also knew that both Lucas and Haley missed eachother dearly.

"So are you excited about this weekend" Karen asks Haley referring to the game they get to go to in Charlotte while the girls also have a cheering competition, they were leaving at 12 noon today and not coming back until Sunday night, Karen was chaperoning with Keith and they were barely speaking with eachother

"Yea IM really excited"

"Well, that's great Hales I cant wait to see you girls dancing. But I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Is everything okay"

"Yah everything's great including you."

"Huh"

"I have seen you come in hear everyday for the past week with a great big smile on your face. And it's not one of those fake IM just doing this to get a good tip smiles either." Haley smiles and glances at Brooke looking at her girlfriend with flour all over her and has to smile bigger "See there it is again. Now I don't know what's got you smiling little Miss Haley James but I do know that IM happy for you and I want to continue seeing this smile."

"Thanks Kar"

"But theres one more thing that I know will not only make your smile brighter but also Lucas's" Haley sighs "Look I know you two got into some argument but don't let one silly fight change your friendship of 12 years."

"I know"  
"I'm not saying forgive him right away but don't let this fight last forever OK Hales"

"OK. Deal."

"Allright than now lets get some breakfast"

They eat breakfast and Nathan heads off to his house to pack. Haley and Brooke decide to go to Haley's house and just relax until Nathan picks them up since their already packed. They had ended up in Haley's Jacuzzi both in their bikini's just incase Nathan comes earlier even though they had a good 4 hours till Nathan came over. Brooke was giving Haley a massage.

"Baby your really tense"

"I know" she sighs

"What's wrong"

"I just feel like IM kind of lying to the people I love."

"Who are"

"Karen mostly I just I feel as if shes my mother and I don't feel right lying to her."

"Well, what do you think your lying to her about"

"Us"

"Oh"

"It's just that I've never really kept secrets from her before you know? And I don't want to start now."

"Well, If you really feel strong about this than why not tell her." Haley looks up shocked "What? Your my girlfriend and I want you to be happy and if you are ready and want to tell her than why the hell not. Karen's not going to tell anyone. Also it's not like were going to keep this a secret forever."

"True" tears start to stream down Haley's face

"What's wrong baby"

"IM just glad to have my girlfriend be so sweet and understanding. Thank you" Brooke turns Haley around and wipes her tears away with her thump she removes the top part of her bikini and gets into Haley's lap, she unties Haley's bikini top and pushes her so she is leaning back. She starts to trail butterfly kisses from her jawbone down to her breasts, and than down to her stomach. She uses her hands and starts to caress Haley's breast while she sucks Haley's upper lip with her bottom one. They hadn't done anything waist down yet and Brooke knew that Haley wasn't ready so when Haley had brought it up Brooke just claimed that she had to perfect her upper body techniques before moving on to the lower body, Haley liked her even more for that if it was possible Brooke was so understanding. Brooke moved her mouth back down to Haley's breasts and started to lick around her nipples gently sucking her breasts, while Haley moaned. They spent the rest of the morning like that and than had went and showered and left the house with Nathan. Whitey let Brooke and Haley ride down to Charlotte with Nathan in his new mustang. They had got to the hotel and were all assigned rooms Haley with Theresa which adjoined rooms with Tim and Jake, Peyton with Brooke, which adjoined rooms with Nathan and Lucas. Brooke was furious she was not about to spend the weekend with her ex best friend in the same room as her and her girlfriend in another room with Theresa and Tim with the adjoining room. So she had gone to Karen and Karen had agreed to let Haley and Peyton switch rooms. So now Peyton was with Theresa and Brooke and Haley were together with Lucas and Nathan in the adjoining room. Everyone had gone off into their own directions and the only ones in their rooms were Haley and Brooke and Haley was pacing the room she was very nervous about speaking with Karen. They were going to go to her room and tell her in a few minutes.

"Hales baby your making me dizzy. Can you just relax."

"Oh right sorry" she sits down and someone knocks on their door and Haley shoots right back up as Brooke laughs at her crazy girlfriend. Haley opens the door and sees none other than Karen.

"Better now than ever" Brooke mutters

"Hey girls just wanted to see if everything was okay."

"Yah great thanks for letting Peyton and I switch rooms."

"I don't think anyone would have said no to Brooke at that moment" Brooke smiles and Karen looks over at Haley skeptically "Haley why are you nervous"

"Well..."

"We kind of have to tell you something" Brooke says as Karen sits down

"Well you see... Brooke and I are.."she pauses and Brooke grabs her hand and squeezes it "Brooke and I are dating" Karen looks at them and noone says a word for about a minute

"So you two are like girlfriend/girlfriend"

"Yah" they say in unison as Karen breaks into a smile and gets up

"Well IM happy for you two than"

"Really" they say in unison  
"Yes, of coarse. Brooke I think your a great girl and if anyone deserves Haley its you, and that's saying something. Hales you know no matter what you do I will support you." Haley smiles big and hugs Karen tight

"I love you" she whispers into Karen's ear she lets go and Brooke hugs her

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." She whispers into Karen's ear and she lets go grabbing Haley's hand again, Karen leaves the room and Nathan comes in and they all spend the rest of the day just hanging out until game time. They go to the basketball game and the crowd was going crazy Ravens won by 30 points Nathan making the winning shot. They all went to the cheering competition after and the Ravens won then again too. Brooke winning best choreographer. Everyone was so happy they all went to an after party at one of the "Bear Creek Warriors" house. Everyone was dancing and having a blast Haley was very drunk and suprisingly Brooke had stayed sober. Haley had left to go to the bathroom. Brooke was in the Kitchen with Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, and a bunch of players from the other team when she looked at her watch and saw that Haley had left to go to the bathroom a little more than 5 minutes ago.

"Do you guys see Haley trying to get through to the kitchen" Brooke asks as Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton all look up, all of them squinting their eyes trying to see Haley

"No I don't" Peyton slurs, she was also drunk

"I don't either" Lucas says, sober

"She's been gone for a while." Nathan says, also sober

"I'm going to go find her" Brooke says, she was starting to get worried she headed upstairs to check the bathroom when she heard a faint scream from one of the rooms. She walked towards the room and realized it was Haley who was screaming, she started to bang on the door and scream. "HALES"

Haley tried to scream "BRO" but the captain of the Bear Creek Warriors had covered her mouth with his hand so she bit him

"Oww you Bitch your going to pay" he says slapping her hard across the face

Meanwhile Nathan and Lucas had followed Brooke and saw her screaming and banging on a door, they ran towards her.

"Brooke what's going on" Nathan asks

"Someone has Haley in there" she says banging harder on the door

"Brooke step back" Lucas says pushing her aside "Nathan you know what to do"  
"On three" Nathan says

"1...2...3" they say in unison kicking the door open and seeing a guy on the floor bleeding and Haley standing infront of him with a lamp crying.

"Haley oh my god baby are you okay" Brooke says running in hugging Haley

"He didn't get to do anything. I didnt let him. I didnt mean to hurt him." Haley sobs

"Shh It's okay baby, it's okay it's not your fault" Brooke hugs her tighter and Haley lets go and goes and sits on the bed shaking back and forth. Brooke walks over towards her and hugs her again. Nathan walks towards the guy and picks him up off the floor punching him in the face. Lucas walks towards Haley and Brooke and gives Brooke his sweater.

"She's shivering" Lucas says as Brooke puts it on Haley, Lucas turns around and sees Nathan kicking the guy in the stomach more and more until Luke puts his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay man It's over." Nathan stops kicking the guy and turns around. "Let's get her back to the hotel" Nathan knods and walks towards Haley and Brooke, he looks at Haley and picks her up.

"Come on Hales. Lets get you back to the hotel" Nathan says

"Brooke" she cries, Brooke gets up and grabs Haley's hand as they walk out the door. Nathan carrying Haley in his arms.

By the time they had gotten back to the hotel Haley was safely sleeping in Nathan's arms Brooke holding Haley's hand tightly, Lucas and Peyton trailing behind. Everyone was extremely upset even Peyton in her drunken state. Brooke opened the door to their room and Nathan laid Haley down on one of the beds.

"Can you guys turn around" Brooke said as she went and got Haley some clothes

"What are you doing" asks Lucas recieving a glare from Brooke

"What does it look like I'm going to do Lucas! Im changing her" Nathan turned around

"Im going to go take Peyton to her room" Lucas says

"Whatever" Brooke hissed as he left the room with Peyton, Brooke took off Haleys shoes and than her skirt and changed her into pajama pants she than took off her shirt and gasped and Nathan instantly turned around  
"What's wrong"

"She's BLEEDING. Why is she Bleeding" she says tears starting to spill over, Nathan walks towards her and winces as he sees the cuts and bruises all around Haley's neck and breasts.

"It's okay Brooke. It's just a cut and a couple of bruises nothing too bad. I'll go get the first aid kit" he says walking to the bathroom coming back with a first aid kit and handing it to Brooke

"Ok. Well could you lock the door Nate" Nathan knods turning towards the door and locking it while also locking the adjoining door as Brooke takes off Haley's bra and cleans some of her cuts. She finishes tending to her cuts and changes her into a baggy t-shirt. She put blankets on her and sits on the end of the bed. Nathan sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Meanwhile Lucas had made sure Peyton got to her room safely and went back to his moms room. Brooke was still sitting on the bed not saying a word just crying silently and it was scaring Nathan but he was just rubbing her back as someone knocked on the door and Brooke jumped up. She walked over to the door and opened it revealing Karen.

"Brooke is she okay" she asks frantically as Brooke knods her head and Karen hugs her

"Physically she's fine, but it scared her." Brooke says sobbing

"Shh, its okay honey" Karen hugs her tightly as she looks over her head and sees Nathan looking at Haley and brushing a piece of hair of her face, she smiles happy to see so many people care for her Haley. "Brooke" she says sternly "Haley's a strong girl she'll be fine. Dont worry too much."  
Brooke releases the hug and smiles.

"Thanks Karen."

"Dont mention it. Now Im going to head back call me if any of you need anything. If not I'll see you guys in the morning"

"Ok we will." Brooke says closing the door and walking back and sitting on the bed next to Haley and Nathan.

"She's like my little sister you know" he looks at her sleeping form "I love her like I would my own" she knods

"Yah of coarse Nate"

"When she first started tutoring me I was scared that she would hurt me if I pulled a prank on Lucas. Thats what drew me to her the fact that she would risk her friendship with Lucas to have him not be hazed. After the first few sessions though we had developed a friendship and since then I just always considered her as a best friend the little sister I never had." she listened as he poored his heart out to her "I just dont want anything to happen to her. And You and I both know that her friendship with Lucas means alot to her. She's missing a part of her without him. You make her happy Brooke, but so do her friends and we both need to sacrifice to see her happy. Because she deserves it. The only thing that stopped me from kicking Lucas's ass when he cheated on you was Haley, that and the fact that you would've gotten mad at me too for Haley's sake." she chuckles "You deserve to be happy too Brooke and I know you miss Peyton and I know what she did was wrong no arguments there, but dont make it seem like your friendship with her will never be fixed. You're a great friend Brooke I should know we've been good friends since babies. Im mad at Peyton for betraying you too because Haley's not the only one I see as a little sister you both are like sister to me and I want to see you both happy. So I think you should atleast have a talk with Peyton Im not sure you two will be friends again maybe not now maybe not forever but I do think you have alot to say to her so get it out of your system Tigger. I want to see you and Haley both happy and safe." she knods tears trickeling down her cheeks as she hugs him

"Thanks Nate" he hugs her back tightly "I want to see you happy and safe too big bro" they smile and release the hug "Take the other bed in here since we both know you're not going to be comfortable in the other room while worrying about Haley and dealing with Lucas." he knods getting off the bed kissing Haley's forehead

"Sleep tight Hales" he kisses Brooke on the cheek "Night Brooke" he strips into his boxers getting into Brooke's bed and sleeping the second his head hit the pillow. Brooke throws on some pajama pants and a wife beater and gets into Haley's bed pulling Haley closer and wrapping her arms around her waist. About an hour later Brooke is still not sleeping and she hears a faint knock on her door. She gets out of bed carefully and answers the door to see Lucas.

"Luke it's 3 AM"

"I know and Im sorry I just needed to make sure Haley was okay."

"Where have you been the past two hours? Nevermind I dont want to know." she glares at him

"No Brooke it's not like that okay? I took Peyton to her room a awhile ago. I just needed to get my head cleared."

"For THREE HOURS"

"Look I know your mad at me" she scoffs "But Haley is my best friend and"

"DONT YOU THINK I KNOW THAT LUCAS! HALEY JUST ALMOST GOT RAPED! AND YOU GO OFF FOR 3 HOURS TO CLEAR YOUR HEAD WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP IS THAT LUCAS! HOW DO YOU THINK SHE'S GOING TO FEEL TO WAKE UP AND NOT SEE ONE OF HER BEST FRIENDS THERE"

"SHE DOESNT WANT ME TO BE THERE WHEN SHE WAKES UP" his eyes start to water  
"Are you crazy Luke? Ofcoarse she does."

"No she doesn't. She hates me. She even told me not to call her Hales she said only her friends are allowed to call her that."

"She didn't mean it, and she doesn't hate you, she's just mad at you."

"Are you sure"

"Yes Im 100 positive."

"Do you hate me" she sighs

"I dont hate you Luke. Im just dissapointed in you. I mean if you or Peyton told me that you had feelings for eachother I would have stepped back and let you two be together. I wouldn't have lost my best friend if you two had just told me the truth. But Im mad at you for lying to me Lucas I mean I thought we had a friendship and not just a physical attraction."

"We did"

"Obviously not, because friends dont lie to eachother. But now that our relationship is over I realized that I never really had that attraction to you. I mean dont get me wrong Luke your good looking and all but I guess I just liked the fact that someone cared for me." her eyes start to water

"Brooke"

"No it's okay Luke"

"I do care for you Brooke and Im so sorry for hurting you. I wish Peyton and I just told you what we were feeling. God Brooke you dont know how sorry we both are. I want us to be friends Brooke. And people care for you. Peyton does." she scoffs "I do, Nathan does, and now Haley does too, hell even my mom does." she smiles "I was scared Nathan was going to kick my ass when he found out I cheated on you. The point is that alot of people do care for you Brooke even if you don't think they do. I would love for us to be friends Brooke please I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I dont know Lucas you betrayed my trust."

"I know I did but please Brooke I promise I'll make it up to you I'll try with all my heart. I'll prove to you that you can trust me again Please!." he pouts his lower lip

"Fine" for Haleys sake "On one condition."

"Anything"  
"I dont want you to push me to be friends with Peyton again." he looks at her reluctantly "I mean it Lucas one word about me and Peyton being friends again and our friendship is over."

"Deal. So friends again" he takes out his hand for Brooke to shake on it but she hugs him tight

"Friends again" they both smile and so does Haley who had heard they're whole conversation "Come on lets go sleep." Brooke goes back to her bed and snuggles up next to Haley wrapping her arms around Haley's waist and Lucas goes into the adjoining room leaving the door open and sleeping in his bed.

It's now 8 AM and Haley wakes up and goes into Luke's room to see him sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes. He looks up and sees Haley staring at him and jumps out of bed picking her up off the floor and twirling her around.

"Haley"

"Lucas I didn't die." he puts her down and they both sit on the bed

"Im sorry Haley I really am. I should have never cheated and we should have never got into that fight about you being friends with Nathan. I just saw him as a threat to take my best friend away. But you were right and I shouldnt have never cheated on Brooke. I shouldn't have flipped out on you for no reason and"

"LUCAS" she yells stopping him from rambling "Geez and you say I ramble." he throws a pillow at her "I forgive you Luke"

"Really your not mad anymore"

"Nope just promise you'll never cheat on a girl again."

"Promise" she smiles "Haley"

"Yah"

"Can I call you Hales again" she smiles

"Ofcoarse you can Luke. I didn't mean that when I said it I was just so mad at you." they both smile

"Hales" they hear Nathan from the adjoining room

"Im in here Nate" Nathan walks in the room wearing a pair of boxers

"Have you seen my basketball shorts."

"Ok Nate you have like 1,000 pairs of basketball shorts"

"Here they are" he puts them on then goes over to Haley and hugs her tightly "You okay" he whispers in her ear

"Great now that Im talking to my 2 favorite Scott Brothers"

"Hey what about me" they all turn their heads to see Keith and laugh Haley runs towards Keith and gives him a huge hug

"Well your my favorite ofcoarse."

"Hey" Nathan and Luke say in unison and they all laugh Haley lets go of Keith and hugs Karen

"Am I seeing things or are Nathan and Lucas in the same room laughing with eachother." Karen whispers in her ear as they both smile and release their hug Haley jumps on the bed and tackles both Lucas and Nathan all 3 of them laughing. Brooke walks into the room and smiles.

"You guys are having a party without me" she jokes "Wait why are you two holding hands" they all stop and look towards Karen and Keith and realize that they are holding hands.

"Yah mom"

"Well you see last night Keith and I were yelling at eachother and well we kind of ended up" she looks at Keith trying to figure out how to say this

"Well we ended up together." Keith cuts in and all 4 teenagers smile brightly

"Bout time" Haley and Luke mutter

"Well were going to head off now and well see you all later." Karen and Keith leave

"Well how bout we all get dressed and than head off to get some breakfast." Nathan suggests, they all agree and Brooke and Haley head off into their room to shower and change as do Nathan and Luke. The second they close the adjoining door Haley jumps on Brooke having them both fall back on to the bed laughing. Haley grabs Brooke's face and kisses her with all her might, Brooke pulls off Haley's top and Haley takes off Brooke's, both of them now topless. Haley lays butterfly kisses all over Brooke as she lays back moaning loving it when Haley's in control, Haley starts to suck on Brooke's left breast using her hand to caress Brooke's other breast. After a few moments Brooke cant handle it anymore and rolls them both over so shes in charge, she kisses Haley all over her breasts but they both stop when they hear the knock on the door.  
"What" Haley yells annoyed

"Come on hurry up." they hear Lucas

"Well be out in like half an hour." Brooke says as they hear Nathan and Lucas groan

"Come on Tigger lets shower." Haley gets up smacking Brooke's ass as Brooke laughs chasing her into the bathroom


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The girls had just gotten home from their trip and instantly collapsed on to Brooke's bed. They were exhausted.

"I cant believe Lucas and Nathan spent the weekend together without fighting. I mean when Luke and I were dating and I tried to mention for them to be friends he would get so annoyed."

"Yah I know when Nathan and I became friends I thought Luke was going to kill me." Brooke laughs

"I would have never let that happen." 

"Oh yah why not?"

"Because then I wouldn't have my sexy tutor girl."

"Oh yah"

"Yah" Brooke says kissing her, they spent the rest of the night at Brooke's and the next morning Haley and Brooke's cell phone were ringing off the hook. They both groaned and each picked up their own phones. 

Brookes Convo

"Hello" Brooke says

"Where are you and Haley?" Nathan asks

"My house why?"

"I went to Haley's and you guys weren't there, and Im really hungry I need my Haley to make me breakfast" Brooke laughs

"So why didnt you come over here?"

"I wasn't sure if you were at your house or your beach house."

"Oh"

"Okay well I'll be over in a few."

"Bye"  
"Later" Brooke hangs up

Haley's Convo

"Hello"

"Hey Hales where are you?"

"Brooke's house why?" 

"Cause I wanted to know if you would make me breakfast"

"I guess both Scott brothers cant cook" 

"I can cook!"

"Sure you can, just like Nate can"

"Why are you at Brooke's anyway."

"Cause I fell asleep here."

"All right well can I come there and eat."

"Yah sure"

"All right see you in a few"

"Bye Luke" Haley hangs up

"Luke's coming over"

"Nathan's coming over"

"When are these two going to learn how to cook."

"I don't know Hales"

"We should get ready."

"Yah we should" They got up and showered together and put on there robes just as the doorbell rang, they headed downstairs and saw Nate opening the door for Lucas. Haley headed off towards the kitchen to start on the Omelets, as Brooke went towards Nathan and Lucas. Nathan and Lucas enter the kitchen.

"Hey Hales" Nathan says kissing Haley on the cheek

"Hey Hales" Lucas says also kissing her on the cheek

"Watcha making?" Nathan asks

"Omelets"

"What kind" Lucas asks

"Bacon, Egg, and Cheese"

It's now lunchtime and Brooke, Nathan, and Lucas were all sitting down eating while Haley went to the vending machines to get some drinks. Brooke was watching some guy talk to Haley and it was really annoying her.

"What is he doing? Cant he tell she doesn't want to talk to him. She's probably dying to get to our table." Brooke complains

"What are you talking about"

"Luke! Can you not see that guy flirting with Haley!"

"So he's just flirting"

"What happened to being the overprotective best friend" Nathan looks at Brooke and gives her a warning stare so she wont blow their spot up

"Nathannnn" she whines "Luuuke"

"What" they groan

"Go get her"

"We don't have to"

"But--"

"Cause she's coming over here"  
"Hey guys" Haley says sitting down next to Brooke giving her thigh a squeeze resulting in a squeal which Lucas looks at them funny and Nathan just laughs.

"What was that guy saying"

"Oh nothing he just wanted to ask me out to Nathan's party this Friday"

"What'd you say?"

"That I wasn't interested"

"Why not?" Lucas interrupts receiving a glare from Brooke

"Because Im not interested that's why"

"Haley he seems nice"

"Luke shutup" Brooke says

"But--"

"Seriously man your not going to win" Nathan says as Brooke smiles at him and Haley just laughs

It was now after school and Haley and Brooke had just gotten to Haley's house from practice and just gotten out of the shower. They only had about an hour of alone time until Haley had to go to work. Haley was in her skirt and was topless as Brooke was also just wearing a pair of shorts they were making out on her bed caressing each other all over, they hadn't noticed Lucas walk into the room and then back out shocked after he had witnessed their make out session.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six **

Lucas was shocked he couldn't believe what he just saw. He walked to his house and saw Nathan sitting out on the porch. Could this day get any weirder? He walked towards Nathan.

"Hey man I was wondering if you wanted to go play some ball down by the river court."

"Yah just let me go get a ball." Lucas says running in the house grabbing a ball as he walks back out and they start walking to the river court. "Hey Nate you know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

"I think Haley and Brooke would make a good couple?" Lucas knew it was wrong to try and get information from Nathan but he wanted to know if Nathan knew anything

"Um why would you say that?" Nathan asks trying to not look nervous

"I don't know I was just thinking about it."

"Why?" Nathan said with a nervous chuckle but they both knew that Lucas knew

"YOU KNOW!" Lucas gasps pointing at him

"What! Know What? I don't know anything!" Nathan stutters

"Yes you do that's why your stuttering."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"You know exactly what im talking about Nathan. I cant believe Haley and Brooke are a couple." Nathan groans

"Your crazy." Nathan says

"You know what fine you don't want to tell me the truth I'll find out by myself."

"What do you mean?" 

"You'll see." Lucas says walking away as Nathan groans knowing he's up to something

"Haley! Brooke!" Nathan yells walking up the stairs in Haley's house, Haley and Brooke walk out of her room fully dressed

"Hey Nate" they say in unisom

"We got a problem." 

"What's wrong?" Haley asks

"Lucas knows."

"Lucas knows what?" Haley asks

"About us?" Brooke asks

"Yah he tried to get me to admit it."

"Did you?" Brooke asks

"No but he knew already and he said if I wasn't going to tell him the truth then he would find out on his own and walked away."

"Oh god!" Haley says sitting down on a step

"It's okay Hales." Brooke says sitting down next to her rubbing circles on her back

"Yah if he wants to play that way well just have to teach him a lesson." Nathan says

"Like what?" Haley asks as they all huddle together thinking of a plan

Haley had just finished her shift and was sitting at a table with Nathan and Brooke when Lucas pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"You guys going to Tim's party today?" he asks

"No" Brooke says

"Yah I kind of have to." Nathan says

"No" Haley says

"Aww come on you two should come." Lucas says as Haley, Brooke, and Nathan all glance at eachother  
"Im in" Haley says

"Me too" Brooke says

"Good I'll see you guys there." he gets up and leaves 

Haley, Brooke, and Nathan all arrived at the party about an hour later. Haley and Brooke both in short skirts and revealing tops. They walked towards Luke and saw Peyton in his lap, Haley was about to grab Brooke's hand but realized she couldn't, Nathan realized this so he grabbed both of their hands and gave them a little squeeze both of them smiling happy they have such a great friend like Nate. They reach the kitchen and Nathan heads towards the keg coming back with 3 beers.

"Hey Luke" Haley says taking a sip of her beer sitting down

"Hales! Brooke! You guys came!" he says excited

"Ofcourse we did!" Brooke said as she was about to sit in Haley's lap but Nathan quickly grabbed her and hugged her as Haley started to laugh "You think this is funny!" Brooke says laughing

"Yah!" Haley says laughing as Brooke pulls her up into the hug

"GROUP HUG!" Brooke screams laughing

It's an hour later and Brooke and Haley are pretending to be drunk. Nathan had just asked Luke to help him find his cell phone upstairs in one of the rooms. Lucas had entered a room and Brooke quickly followed him in locking the door.

"Luke" Brooke cries

"Brooke whats wrong?" he asks as she sits down on the bed putting her head in her hands

"Im cursed." she cries

"What? Why? What happened?" he asks sitting down next to her

"Everyone I love leaves me." she cries  
"Who left you?" he asks worriedly

"Everyone. My parents, Peyton, you, and now Haley." she starts to sob as Luke feels bad for her

"Why'd Haley leave you?"

"She said she was in love with someone else. Its over! God Luke im so sorry we didn't tell you about us." she cries

"It's okay Brooke but who is she in love with?"

"She said it was one of her best friends." she says lying down on the bed, Luke lies down next to her and rubs her gently on the back

"But she only has 2 best friends me and Nathan."

"Everybody left me!" Brooke cries

"I never left you Brooke im here for you whenever you need me."

"Really?" she asks raising her head and looking him in the eye

"Yah anytime you need me." he says wiping her tear away with his thumb

"You're so sweet Luke" she says smiling as she climbs on top of Lucas and kisses him he pulls away from the kiss

"Im sorry Brooke but I dont feel that way about you anymore." Lucas says walking out of the room he closes the door behind him and someone grabs his arm pulling him into the bathroom and closes the door behind them

"What the hell?" he says turning on the light "Hey Hales. Why are we in the bathroom?" he asks

"Oh I just needed to tell you something. Oh by the way is there anything on my ass?" she says turning around

"No Hales there isn't." he says confused

"Oh okay good I thought I had dust on my skirt or something." she says as he knods laughing at her crazyness "Luke am I fat?" she asks and he laughs

"Are you kidding me Hales your like 100 pounds." he says

"Im 105." she says pouting "  
"Hales your not fat" he says sitting on the toilet seat

"You probably cant even handle my weight Lucas." she says

"Yah I can"

"Ok then prove it" she sits in his lap and her skirt goes up revealing alot of skin

"See I told you I could handle your weight."

"Just watch Lucas in like 5 minutes you're going to like die of all my weight."

"Uh huh sure I am Hales."

"So while were waiting" she says as she grabs his hand putting it on her lower thigh "I think im in love with you Lucas." she says before crashing her lips onto his, the door swings open and you see Brooke standing their shocked Lucas sees her and pulls away immediately, Brooke pulls Haley off of Lucas

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME HALEY! AND ESPECIALLY WITH HIM! LUCAS I HATE YOU I CANT BELIEVE YOU! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER BETRAY ME AGAIN!" She screams and Lucas jumps up.

"Listen Brooke I can explain!" he says 

"No Lucas you've lost your chance to ever be my friend again"he slaps him across the face and the look on his face is priceless, Brooke and Haley burst out laughing as Nathan walks in

"YOU JUST GOT PUNKED!" Nathan yells as him Brooke and Haley are laughing hysterically and he just shakes his head

"SO YOU MEAN THIS WAS ALL A JOKE!" he screams

"YUP" Haley says laughing harder

"And Luke if you ever try and pull anything on Haley and me again I'll have to hurt you."Brooke says as he knods his head

"Should have known" he mutters

"You ass!" Haley says hitting him over the head

"Sorry" he says  
"You better be!" Brooke says

"So are you cool with us?" Haley asks

"As long as you two are happy im happy." Lucas says as Haley hugs him and Brooke joins the hug

"GROUP HUG!" she yells pulling Nathan into the hug as they all laugh


End file.
